


The Most Valuable Belonging

by TooYoungToFeelThisTired



Series: What if? [32]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff, Music, No incest if you understand Fiveya, Old Number Five | The Boy, Post-Season/Series 01, Protective Siblings, Romance, Time Travel, Vanya's POV, fiveya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooYoungToFeelThisTired/pseuds/TooYoungToFeelThisTired
Summary: The others are curious about who is the mystery fan who sends Vanya flowers.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison & Ben & Diego & Klaus & Luther & Vanya, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: What if? [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313192
Comments: 28
Kudos: 375





	The Most Valuable Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Act I – The Others**

Luther blinked stopping the music recorder and waited a couple of moments. For a moment he would have sworn he heard a doorbell or was he hallucinating?

He waited a few moments, but nothing so maybe it was just his imagination even though he really thought he heard the bell.

Just to be sure he walked out of the room to find Diego on his way from the shower, 'Did you hear that?'

'What?' asked the other man trying to get the water out of his ear.

'The sound? Doorbell?' clarified Luther.

'I was in the shower,' said Diego continuing his way to his room, 'If you heard the doorbell why didn't you go open the door, smartass.'

Luther shot him a look as he disappeared before he followed down the hallway meeting up with Klaus and Ben, 'Did you guys hear a doorbell rang?'

'See, I told you I heard something,' said their now visible but still dead brother. It was still a bit odd to see him walking around at times, but they were getting a hang of it now more or less. Some days more than others.

Klaus rolled his eyes, 'Well, I didn't hear anything.'

Just as he said that they all heard the doorbell coming from the front door and Klaus clapped his hands, 'Ah, someone's at the door.'

'Luther, door!' shouted Diego from upstairs.

Luther took a deep breath trying to contain any outburst or reply before he ran down the stairs mumbling about how no one still listened to him.

He opened the door to find Allison holding a big bouquet of flowers, tulips to be specific which Luther immediately thought must have been from someone who didn't know her too well, as she preferred lilies.

'Did you forget your keys?' he asked, and Allison blinked confused, 'No, why?'

'You rang,' said Luther, and she shook her head walking in pass him, 'No, it was the delivery guy. He said he rang four times and needed to make another delivery, so he rushed off.'

'Oh,' said Luther and followed her into the lounge room where she set down the floors near the bar into one of the empty decorative vases.

'Uuu, from one of your fans, Allie?' asked Klaus as he came into the room along with Ben eyeing the present, 'No chocolate this time though?'

She grimaced at him and then turned to Luther, 'What were you all doing that you didn't open?'

'Diego was in the shower, and I was listening to some music. Vanya is still at work, and Five wouldn't open saying something it's not for him so why should he bother,' he said and then looked at Klaus, 'What about you two?'

'I will have you know Ben and I were in an intense and impossible to pause a game of chess-' started Klaus only to be cut by Ben mumbling, 'Watching re-runs of the Golden Girls.'

'Hey,' said Klaus almost offended before he tried to explain, 'Either way, it would be rude to pause on Betty White. She's an icon.'

Ben rolled his eyes and as Klaus continued to explain why Betty White was such an important actress in the cinema industry, he went to have a better look at the flowers. Tulips were more their second sister's style and most of Allison's true fans knew she liked lilies. Being able to touch things were still new to him, and it caused him often to experiment with things he was able to touch feeling them for the first time in so many years. He didn't have the pleasure to try and touch flowers so he might as well go for them. He ran his fingers through some of them feeling how delicate the petals were when he felt something a bit sharper. A piece of paper.

'Klaus, you did not just say she's a better actress,' said Allison raising her brows at him.

'Well, in my defense-'

'Uh, guys,' started Ben just as Diego walked down the stairs already dressed probably heading for work, 'These are for Vanya.'

Everyone paused in seemingly everything from breathing to talking before they started all at once.

'What?'

'What do you mean they're for Vanya?'

'How do you know?'

'The delivery man said they're for Ms. Hargreeves so I assumed they're for me like the rest of the gifts that show up,' said Allison while Ben raised the piece of paper which was originally stuck in a small envelope.

Klaus was first to rush over and grab the paper, 'Ah, looks like our dearest purest sister has a _faaan_.'

Allison was second to take it and read out loud the note, 'Dear Vanya, your last night performance was magnificent not that there was ever a doubt it would be. Please accept these flowers as a form of gratitude for such a lovely experience. Sincerely, your biggest fan.'

She turned the paper around and then went for the envelope just as Ben said, 'It's not signed. '

She looked at him and then at Luther, 'The delivery guy just asked if I was Ms. Hargreeves.'

'Maybe they only wrote the surname in the order,' suggested Diego and went to the bouquet as well, 'Wait, how did this fan know where she lives? Better yet, how did he know she was here and not in her apartment downtown?'

All of their looks of curiosity were now replaced with worried ones, their paranoia due to the events from not so long ago getting the best of them.

Ben frowned, 'Maybe it's listed in the Icarus.'

'They wouldn't just give out personal information like that,' said Allison shaking her head, 'They wouldn't even give me her address once.'

'Maybe, she knows him?' suggested Klaus, 'Maybe she told him she's staying here?'

Diego grimaced, 'How many friends did you see Vanya have? And how many of them would even know where she lives?'

'Rude,' said Allison and he raised his hands in defense gesture, 'I'm just saying. She's not the most social person. I find it hard to believe she would come up to any _friend_ and say I live back in my childhood house again with my siblings so feel free to send any gifts there.'

'Also the only people she talks to are people from the Icarus, and they perform with her. This person made it sound like he was listening to the performance,' he noted, and Ben looked at the flowers again, 'He knows her well.'

The others looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders, 'Yellow tulips are her favorite.'

'Wait, I thought roses are her favorite,' cut in Klaus confused, 'Didn't she look happy when we gave her some after her first big concert?'

Allison shook her head, 'She was happy we showed up, and even if she hated roses she would act happy just so she wouldn't upset us.'

They all shared a look before Ben started, 'But should we be worried?'

'Hell yes, we should,' said Diego, 'Remember Peabody-Jenkins?' he asked, and the others shot him a look before Luther crossed his arms, 'Maybe we're _over_ thinking this.' Ever since the incident with locking Vanya up he tried to be a bit more open to suggestions and explanations then before.

Allison crossed her arms, 'I will ask her.'

'Don't be nosy,' warned her Klaus.

'I'm not nosy,' she snapped immediately, 'And if I wasn't nosy we would have never known something was wrong with Peabody-Jenkins,' she said reminding, and he made a gesture for her to calm down, 'Why don't we just wait until she gets home and see her reaction?'

They all looked at him surprised which he took as an insult, 'What? I will have you know some of my ideas are brilliant-'

'Hey, is anyone home?' they heard the door open and Vanya call out.

'Quick! Put the note back,' whispered Luther as Allison pushed the piece of paper into the tiny envelope and then back into the flowers a second before Vanya walked next to the lounge spotting them, 'Uh, hi.'

'Hi!'

'Hey!'

'Vanya,' they all said at once causing the woman to blink suspiciously at her siblings. Something was up, and she could tell for sure because apparently, they were idiots who couldn't be subtle if their lives depended on it.

When they heard the familiar sound of the portal being opened and Five appearing in the room, they looked at him. Their brother took one look at each of them and frowned, 'What's going on? Why are you all being weird?'

'We're not,' argued Luther trying to cross his arms looking even more suspicious as now three of their siblings were standing there with their arms crossed.

Vanya and Five shared a look clearly the only ones not following before Allison put on a smile trying to cut the whole ridiculous scene, 'Vanya, you got a present.'

The other woman blinked and walked toward her, and Ben as they stepped aside so she could take a look at the flowers.

Allison, Ben, and Diego kept on looking at her while Klaus and Luther turned to look at Five who remained just as stoic as always looking at Vanya's back and the flowers. He didn't seem too bothered by the present which in its core was weird and not weird at all. Five rarely seemed to care about things outside of his math, equations, or time-traveling, but at the same time he could be just as annoying when he got nosy or intrigued by something. They would think after the whole fiasco with Peabody-Jenkins he would definitely be interested in Vanya getting flowers, not to mention the other reason why he would want to know about something like that.

She easily found the message and read it in silence.

Standing as close to her as she was, Allison caught the small smile playing at the corner of her lips before she pushed it away.

When Vanya turned around she didn't look surprised or concerned at all by the presence or why the others were looking and acting oddly. She simply put the small note and envelop into her pocket and picked up the flowers before she asked, 'What's for dinner?'

The others shared looks not sure who should start while Allison asked, 'Who's it from?'

The woman shrugged her shoulders with a calm expression on her face, no smile, but no frown or worry either as she again dodged the question with another question, 'Did mom cook or are we going out?'

She held the flowers close but not close enough so she wouldn't ruin them and started to walk away from the room much to everyone's surprise and confusion.

'I can take your violin,' said Five, and Vanya smiled at him for a moment with a soft _thanks_ as she gave him the case with the instrument. He didn't reply or look at anyone else as usual before he opened another portal and disappeared in a flash of blue light at the same time as Vanya continued to walk toward the stairs and her new room in the east wing.

Once they were all sure their siblings were out of earshot since Vanya promised she only used her hearing if it was urgent, Allison asked sharply, 'What the hell was that?'

'Well, she apparently didn't want to talk about it,' said Klaus looking disappointed that they didn't get any juicy details about the Mystery of the Bouquet of Flowers.

'Yeah, no kidding,' mumbled Diego and looked over to where Five disappeared probably still thinking about it.

'But why? She smiled for a second when she read the note, right?' asked Ben, 'I didn't just fantasize that.'

Luther uncrossed his hands, 'Maybe, he's not just a fan, maybe she's dating the guy.'

'Why would she hide it then?' asked Klaus and Diego chuckled, 'From this family? Why wouldn't she.'

'Well, maybe if you weren't so overprotective of her,' accused him Allison, and he raised his brows in disbelieve, 'You're telling me? You follow her around like mother hen.'

'Chicks follow the hen, genius.'

'Whatever,' said Diego, 'My point is we put _a lot_ of pressure on her. Of course, she would want to keep this to herself especially if she likes the guy and doesn't want to chase him off.'

They were all silent for a moment before Klaus cut in, 'Are were really not even going to discuss the elephant in the room?'

They all looked at him, 'Hello, what about Five?'

Luther frowned confused, 'What about him?'

Klaus shot him a look, 'Dearest Luther, you have to be blind or just stupid not to see it.'

'What?' he asked looking around a bit noticing Allison raising her brows, Ben giving him a small amused smile and Diego crossing his arms.

'What?' he asked again still in the dark until Diego said, 'Five likes Vanya _a lot_.'

There was a momentary pause in the room before Luther chuckled, 'No way. I mean, sure, he likes her but he doesn't _like_ her, not like that, right?' he asked the last word a bit unsure now that he saw the others were giving him looks like he was the family's idiot.

'Seriously?'

Klaus nodded, 'Oh, yeah, the boy is definitely going through his second puberty daydreaming about her holding his hand and some other parts of him.'

'Klaus!'

'Gross, dude.'

'It's true!' he said and pointed at one and then the other, 'You know it's true.'

'Alright, so what? Five likes her and she's dating someone else? Well that sucks but there isn't anything we can do about it,' said Luther, 'It's not like he's doing something to win her over.'

'Yet,' added Ben.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment before Allison said, 'Well, either way I am finding out who it is.'

'What? No.'

'Yes!'

'How?' asked Luther, and Allison gave him a determinate look, 'I saw the delivery truck I will call and see who ordered the flowers.'

'This is stupid,' said Ben with a groan, 'If Vanya wanted us to meddle, she would have told us.'

'Well, tough,' said Diego, 'her last boyfriend almost caused the end of the world, so I'm with Allison on this.'

'See,' she said looking at Klaus who rolled his eyes, 'Fine, but only because I want to see if he is better looking than the last guy.'

'Luther?' asked Allison.

He looked at her and sighed, 'But just to see he's not some weirdo,' he said although most of the siblings assumed he would do anything Allison asked of him.

They all turned to Ben who let out a long desperate sigh like he could think of several places he would rather before he nodded, 'Fine, but only _only_ because you will definitely cause a scene and problems for Vanya on your own.'

Allison already pulled out her phone and went to search for the number to the flower shop.

* * *

**Act II – Vanya**

Vanya had been putting away her violin case listening in on the conversations of some of her colleagues. On times like that when it was just her standing in the corner she wished she was more open and could add something to their chats, but never felt brave enough to do so or think she had anything interesting to say. She also figured she already ruined her chances when she first started to work in Icarus too shy to actually talk to anyone.

Quietly, she put on her coat and scarf walking out toward the reception and the exit when she heard Melissa call her name.

'Yes?'

The old woman, a senior who worked part-time in the concert hall gave her a big knowing smile and pushed a bouquet of tulips toward her direction, 'The delivery man dropped these off for you.'

She blinked confused and stepped closer to the woman's desk eying the flowers, 'Uh, what?'

'He came and said it is a delivery for Ms. Hargreeves,' explained the woman but not really at least in Vanya's opinion. She looked at the flowers again, 'They're for me?'

'Didn't I say so? Yes! Vanya, they're for you. Now look at the card. I have been dying to know who they are from,' said the woman, and Vanya chewed the inside of her mouth for a moment before she stepped closer and looked through the flowers finding the small envelope which must have a note inside. Personally, Vanya still thought it was a mistake. Why would anyone send her flowers? Her family hadn't spoken to her in almost two years due to the book. She wasn't dating anyone, and she didn't have real friends at least not the kind who would-no she really didn't have friends period.

She opened the envelop and read the small note.

_Dear Ms. Hargreeves,_

_your performance had caught my interest a while back. I found it only fair to show my gratitude for being able to enjoy the music of someone as talented as you. With that in mind, please accept these flowers._

_Sincerely, your biggest fan._

That didn't sound right at all. First of all, she played in an orchestra, he wouldn't be able to distinguish her music unless she was the first chair which she wasn't. Second, their last concert was about two whole months ago so even if he did hear her he would be waiting to tell her for that long? And finally, she never had a fan before and there were so many other talented people in the orchestra who the person must have been able to hear, so there was no way he would pick her from so many others. It just didn't seem very likely at all.

She gave Melissa the small smile and tugged the note away.

'Oh, that was very nice of them,' said the woman, and Vanya tried to deduce if perhaps she was behind it. She was nice and friendly toward her. Maybe she wanted to cheer up? Still, it was spot on with the choice of flowers. Yellow tulips were her all-time favorite ones ever since she could remember. She was surprised the woman knew though. Maybe a lucky guess.

Vanya told her she was happy about them and the fan hoping the woman would think she did a good job and be done with it. It was a nice gesture, sure, but Vanya still couldn't help but feel a bit pity toward herself in needing someone to send her fake note from a fan to feel better about her music.

Either way, she took the flowers home and took care of them until they died. They were lovely looking, and whenever her eyes caught them on her way through her living room, they did bring a small smile on her face. She thought it would be the end of it once she got rid of them. They were a nice one-time gesture. That was all. She thought that Melissa did her good deed, and Vanya had the pleasure to enjoy her favorite flowers for a while. No harm done. It was nice however briefly it lasted.

However, about a month afterward again on her way home Melissa waved again pointing to another bouquet leaving Vanya even more puzzled than the first time if that was even possible.

'Uh, is this...is this you?' asked Vanya now not so sure about the whole thing. One time it was nice, but now it seemed a bit weird and too much with some people walking out of the concert hall eyeing the flowers making Vanya feel too self-aware for her own comfort. She didn't really like the attention. When she played she focused on something else not wandering eyes or judgmental looks, she could completely allow herself to feel and play regardless of anyone else. She used to have stage fright, but she overcame it a very long time ago when she was asked to play in front of her one of her siblings…

The other woman also stopped smiling for a moment, 'No, why would I do that?'

Vanya grimaced. Right, why would she do that? Why would anyone? If it was a cruel joke the prankster wasn't thinking this through because even if the flowers were Vanya's favorite, and she brought them home she wasn't about to start talking about how great it was she had a fan or how she now expect people to think she was a better musician. She didn't rub it into anyone's face, in fact, tried to keep as quiet about it as possible so no one would accuse her of anything or make fun of her for being silly.

Still biting the inside of her mouth, she opened the envelop and read the note.

_Dear Vanya,_

_thank you for once again a wonderful experience in the form of your music. I look forward to hearing you play again._

_Sincerely, your biggest fan._

Well, this was strange, wasn't it? Where did he hear her play? How? And why did he think she was _that_ good?

She wondered if she should be worried about it. Like having a fan was maybe nice but what if he was a stalker? She brought the flowers home and put them into her only decent vase on her kitchen table where she opened a bottle of red wine.

As she drank, she eyed the yellow flowers with a bit of suspicion, she tried to deduce their mystery and the mystery of the person sending them. Who was he or she? How did they find out about her? Where did they hear her play?

By the third glass, her theories and ideas were getting out of hand and too crazy for her liking, so she called it a night not wiser or feeling better about the mystery of the flowers.

* * *

The time went by and every time the flowers died, Vanya received new ones with a new encouraging and praising note. She still had no clue who could be behind the nice gesture. She knew it wasn't anyone from her family since she lost touch with them a while ago and they never really cared all that much about her music. Most of them told her numerous times to knock it off with the violin. She remembered how scared she was that one time when Diego actually got his hands on it and almost threw it to the ground with Allison telling him to do it. Vanya tried to only play after that when she was sure they were on a mission or practice so she wouldn't bother them. Well, that wasn't completely true, there were some siblings who liked her to play a lot, even requested it at times, and Ben seemed genuine when he told her she was good. Both of who were gone now though.

It probably wasn't anyone from the orchestra because even if people noticed the flowers no one came forward to ask about them except for Melissa who didn't look like she was lying about not sending them. Also why would she do it?

It had to be a stranger then, but if so how did he ended up listening to her play? Where?

_Dear Ms. Hargreeves,_

_Once again, your music was enchanting, but also a bit sad. I do hope whatever is bothering you will pass soon._

_Sincerely, your biggest fan._

She got the message yesterday and was utterly confused by it. She wasn't sad. At least not sadder than usual, so it made a bit no sense why would the person think she was. They were supposed to have another concert soon so all they did for the last month or so was practice. How did the person hear her?

_Who are you?_ She asked herself quietly every time she read a new note which were now pilling up in a shoebox in her closet.

Her question was answered one time during her practice in the concert hall. Each of the members of the orchestra had a time slot in the hall when they could play there. It was better than doing it at home since a lot of her neighbors weren't so thrilled about her playing during the day or in the evening or any other time really. Vanya learned an awfully long time ago that not everyone was a fan of classical music.

That day, Vanya was running late due to an accident in the subway which caused her to wait for the next train to come.

'Ms. Hargreeves, you're late,' said the director of the Icarus as he caught her rushing through the door much to her horror.

'Yes, there was-'

'Just go inside already,' he told her a bit sharply.

She nodded and continued to walk only then realizing with a surprise the man knew who she was if he knew it was her time slot for practice. It was strange since the director rarely spent time with the members of the orchestra. She only saw him talking to their conductor and some of the first chair members. The man always looked too busy and not very pleased, but Vanya didn't know him that well.

'Don't worry about him. He's just upset the old man will stop coming and funding the place,' mumbled Melissa to her as she came to the reception to sign herself in.

Vanya checked to see the man didn't see them and then looked up, 'What do you mean?'

Melissa nodded at the concert hall, 'The old man who comes in to listen to you play. Almost every time you sign in for practice. The director wanted to ask him for more money, so he was just worried you upset him with being late.'

Vanya blinked even more surprised by this. There was someone listening to her practice? Since when? And how come she never notice him? She knew she got taken away when she played, but she would think she would see a man in the hall with her. Well, she didn't expect that really.

'Wait, but he comes to listen to me play?' she asked trying to get a hold of the new information, 'What about the others?'

'I only saw director letting him inside during your practice,' said the woman and shrugged her shoulders.

Vanya looked at the door and then back at Melissa, 'So he's an old man?'

The woman nodded, 'Yes, about sixty maybe older or younger? I'm really not good with ages. I never get it right. I still can't believe my son is twenty, and I gave birth to him.'

Vanya's heart dropped and then speeded up. Could it be her father? With his eccentric behavior it would be fitting, he would want to hear someone play in private. He was an older man. His age was a mystery to many including his children so maybe it could have been him. He was definitely rich enough to give money to Icarus and cause their director to be so desperate to be on his good behavior. Her father definitely had an effect on people to try and win his approval one way or another.

She wasn't even sure if she said her goodbye to Melissa before she found herself on her way.

Vanya walked inside not used to the dark all of a sudden. Usually she only turned off the lights once she had her violin out right before she would play.

It was strange to be in the dark and the only faint light to come from the stage. She tried to look around if she would spot dad or well the mystery man, but it was too dark.

She started to walk toward the stage before she heard a male's voice say, 'Watch your step.'

Unfortunately, the fact that all of the sudden someone spoke, and her foot was going between the steps caused her to miss it, and almost fall down before she felt someone firmly grab her elbow and helped her feet return to the ground.

'Sorry,' she mumbled.

'What are you apologizing for?' asked the man, who she now knew for sure was not her father based on the sound of his voice and height. It was still a bit too dark to see his face with the only faint light coming from behind them. If she met the man outside, she probably wouldn't be able to recognize him.

He let her go a moment later, and she realized he was holding her a bit too long, 'Uh, thank you.'

He didn't reply anything, and she found the situation a bit too awkward and strange to say anything else. When the man turned around and started to walk away, she had half the mind to stop him and ask if he was also the person sending her flowers before she realized he went to take a nearby seat. Was this where he usually sat? Hidden in the shadows in the back listening to her play. Without the lights on, it would be impossible for her to tell he was there, and since she needed to walk to the main switch and then back to her violin, he had enough time to come inside. Of course since she rarely paid attention or looked around to see if anyone was there he might have been there all along.

She figured if the man came to listen to her and the director thought it was okay since he let him in, she might as well play for him.

Her steps were more careful now as she came to the front where she threw her jacket now aware there was someone up there watching her.

She walked to her spot on the stage a bit threw off she didn't have to finish her ritual and turn off the lights before she prepared her notes and grabbed her violin.

She looked up, but even knowing where the man was, made it impossible to see him.

Swallowing the anxiety of someone listening to her, and only her, she started to play.

_Beethoven's Ode to Joy_

Vanya played the song many times. It was a warmup for her before playing the piece she should practice. She liked to play it because she knew she would always get it right. It boosted her self-confidence a bit. She played it perfectly and half expected the man to clap, but realized if he didn't before why would he now.

Afterward, she started the piece she was supposed to practice for the concert. She made a slight mistake by the end and wondered if the man noticed not realized if Melissa was telling the truth and he did come to listen to her often, he had to listen to all those times she made more and much worse mistakes. The thought made her self-confidence fall into a pit again.

It was almost her time to end her practice and let whoever was next to inside. But instead Vanya felt like she should somehow make up for all the times she missed a tune and caused the man to suffer through her bad playing. Taking in a deep breath, Vanya started to play again this time _Vivaldi's Summer_ from the _Four Seasons_ something she rarely allowed herself to play anymore. It used to be her favorite song a very long time ago. She didn't play it as often as her warm-up, it was mainly reserved for one member of her family who enjoyed her playing especially when he was working and that was probably the reason she couldn't force herself to play it often without feeling the melancholy and sadness over his absence.

She played perfectly as well, and for the first time in many years, she didn't feel so down after playing it the way she usually did.

Vanya almost felt like smiling with the feeling of a good job and performance inside her belly warming her whole body up.

Satisfied with herself about the performance, at last, she started to gather her things and jacket. When she reached the place, she last saw the man, it was empty and for a moment she felt a stab of sadness for a completely different reason. Wasn't she good enough? Did he not like it? Didn't he want to say something to her?

She shook her head at the ridiculous idea and went for the door only to run into the director whose mood was evidently a hundred times improved, 'Ms. Hargreeves, brilliant work.'

She blinked. Did he hear her? Well, the sound always made its to the main hallway and reception so perhaps he did.

'Our donor was very pleased with your playing. The Icarus is very grateful for your contribution,' he said, and she nodded awkwardly not sure how she felt that some man donated money to the orchestra because he liked her playing. Was this the reason they kept her there so long? She wasn't improving at least not according to what her conductor said about her playing, but maybe he saw more potential in her and wanted just to get better and impress him?

The thought that she was only there because someone paid for it made her mood fell even lower than it already was.

As she passed the reception there wasn't a new bouquet, but then again, her previous one was still alive.

She didn't wait to get home and took an extra pill right on the sidewalk hoping it would kick in before the rain would start to the fall. It looked very cloudy all of a sudden.

* * *

Vanya tried to catch the man a few times after she met him, but every time she caught him in the audience or thought she did, he was gone before she finished practice and went to talk to him. She wasn't even sure what to say, but she found it ridiculous that there was a man who enjoyed her playing so much he bought her flowers, left a nice note, and donated to her orchestra, but never talked to her except for that one incident he saved her from falling on her face.

By now she had received more than seven bouquets all tulips, all lovely, all with a note which made her days a bit better. She kept all the notes in an old shoebox. When she was feeling especially down or alone, she opened the box and pulled them out reading them again feeling special inside. It was sweet, old school and a bit romantic that someone left her notes like this. She knew it wasn't like the man was trying anything on her. He liked her playing and rewarded her with something nice. He was her fan. And it made Vanya a bit happier than she thought she would be. It was a very lovely gesture.

The problem was that the gestures made her a bit too happy, and created this warm feeling inside of her which made her really _really_ want to talk to the man just to…fish out more compliments? Understand why from all the talented violinists or musicians he liked her so much? Just to figure out who he was?

So this time, she actually had a little plan in place. On her next practice day, she came sooner, _way_ sooner than she should have, and waited in the reception. She waited for a very long time, but the man didn't show up at all.

She went to practice feeling a bit bitter and making too many unnecessary mistakes simply because she couldn't focus. She knew she shouldn't have expected anything from the man. He already went out of his way to make her happy or show her gratitude or whatever the hell he was doing, but it still…stung.

Once she came home and looked at the bouquet for the first time, she really hated it and the fact that it was her favorite flowers.

* * *

After that, she skipped two practices in a row and played at home. It wasn't mandatory to practice in the concert hall, but it was better to hear herself play in a larger more acoustic room. When Vanya got a _worried_ call from the director of Icarus, she knew she couldn't skip any more wondering if the man missed her playing which was why he told the director she hadn't shown up.

At the reception, she noticed a new bouquet, but Melissa wasn't there, so she didn't stop by to take it or check the note. She could do it afterward.

She came on time, but the lights were already out. Maybe the person before forgot to turn them on. This time, she did spot the man. He was sitting almost at the same seat as before if not the same one with his back toward her, waiting.

She took her time walking those few steps to him.

His eyes were fixed in front of him not looking at her, which for some reason annoyed her even more reminding her of her siblings or father who wouldn't look at her while talking to her. It was the reason why her voice sounded so bitter even to her own ears, 'You missed my last practice.'

He still didn't look at her, but there was a small shift in his shoulders, Vanya caught it even in the dark, 'I never miss your practice.'

She frowned, 'I didn't see you.'

'Just because you never see me doesn't mean I didn't come to listen to you,' he said and the way he said it firmly and on point was almost familiar to her.

'You already started by the time I got here. I didn't want to disturb you, so I listen behind the door,' he explained a moment later his tone a bit softer even if that wasn't the right word.

Vanya blinked. She usually hated it when people talked to her like that, and yet it didn't upset her as much as it used to now. At least he was talking to her. It was also familiar in a way.

'For how long?' she asked.

He glanced at her for a moment, and Vanya almost saw something. Something in his expression, in his eyes, in him. _Something_ …

'For a while, since you started,' he confessed, and Vanya blinked. Had he really been listening to her play for years now? She got the spot in the orchestra almost five years ago. It seemed like a very long time for him to stalk her in the dark while she played. It sounded very creepy when she looked at it like that, and she should be worried, but oddly wasn't. She was pretty sure someone would tell her she was crazy not to see the potential danger in the situation, but something about the man just calmed her enough not to even consider it.

'Why the flowers?' she found herself asking what had been bugging her since she met him. Why flowers? If he listened to her for years why only now, did he started to send flowers?

'It was my understanding women enjoyed gifts in the form of flowers for good performances,' he said again in a way which should have made her feel annoyed that he was being a bit of a jerk, but actually made her want to smile. Why was that?

She looked a bit away and then back at him before she admitted, 'Yellow tulips are my favorite. Thank you.'

He looked at her again this time even in the dark Vanya could make out the smallest smirk playing across his lips. No, not a smirk, more like a sharp smile the kind she'd already seen before.

'You're welcome,' he said and the sharp smile was gone leaving Vanya confused a bit to see it or something similar to it after so many years since she last saw it on a young boy before he disappeared from her life. She didn't think about sharp smiles for a very long time now.

'Do you mind?' he asked suddenly like a snap back to reality and gestured toward the stage, 'Your practices are scheduled during my lunch breaks, and I can't afford to be late to work.'

She blinked chasing the memories of her childhood away before she nodded and rushed to the front making sure not to fall down. She put down her jacket and took a deep breath not sure if her heart was beating faster from the hurry or something else entirely.

When she finished and walked to the door, he was already gone, but she didn't feel annoyed or offended by it like before. Instead she almost skipped to the reception where Melissa was already smiling at her knowingly.

She immediately went for the envelope.

_Ms. Hargreeves,_

_I find it very unfortunate not to be able to hear you play the last two times. I hope you are well, and that I will get to hear your wonderful playing soon. I will be waiting._

_Sincerely, your biggest fan._

She smiled all the way home. It was an oddly sunny day this time.

* * *

He let Vanya talk to him now. Not for too long. Just a few words before she started, but it was also nice and pleasing even if it should cause her to be upset. It was like the man had two sides. A very gentle one which made her feel happy and warm inside. And a bit arrogant and mean one which caused her to feel wide awake like everything else was a dream but talking to him made the world feel real. It was a weird sensation, and she would almost be concerned and wondered if she didn't take too much or not enough pills, but she enjoyed both of his sides too much.

'Hello,' she said every time she walked into the concert hall. No way, she was calling him Mr. Smith.

She tried to ask him once, his name but he grumpily replied not important and reminded her he needed to return to work.

She couldn't imagine walking up to the director or Icarus and ask, so she was stuck with her fan for now.

He also didn't comment on the flowers or why sometimes the notes made no sense, but as if he magically knew he also sent them whenever her old ones died.

'Do you go through my trash?' she asked him once about three months into their strange meetings.

He rarely looked directly at her when she was close, and he never turned around to face her the way he did when she asked that.

'Where on earth did you get that idea?' he asked sounding shock and annoyed, but Vanya was surprised he didn't ask her to repeat it or acted confused. She would certainly do that if someone asked her such a thing.

'You always seem to know when I am in the need of some new flowers,' she explained stopping and looking at him. It was the first time she could get a better look at him. Like Melissa said the man was older maybe in his late fifties and in a black suit. Only now she noticed he had a hat on the seat next to him. His hair was grey and short, and his eyes even if she couldn't see them were a bright color.

His face seemed to soften for a moment and then melted into a bitter expression of sadness mixed with anger before he looked away again, 'Call it a lucky guess.'

Vanya would have sworn his eyes shone a bit in the dark. She wondered if it was because she mentioned the flowers or something else.

'Uh, anyway, I'm really grateful for them…and you for coming. People rarely showed this much interest to my playing,' she found herself saying before she could stop herself. She knew she had limited time she could perform for the man, and usually, she kept their conversation to a minimum as he always reminded her he had work and only came to hear her play, but the more often she received a new bouquet and note, the more she just felt she wanted to… _talk_ to him, and just get to know him. She was lonely for a very long time, and worse she was starting to feel bad about the one thing which brought her joy in life yet this man managed to change that just by coming over and listening to her play.

'Even as a kid there were only two of my siblings who liked it and I'm pretty sure one of them was just being nice about it and the other…,' her mind drifted to _Five_ with a pen ruining his walls while she switched songs. It had been so long since she dared herself to think of him. Lately however, she was doing so more and more late in the night or looking at her bouquet and wondering where he was and how did he look now. She wondered if she would recognize him.

She smiled a bit to herself sadly, 'He used to say classical music is good for thinking and solving math problems. So maybe he just liked the pros of it more than the actual sound.'

Strange, how now she could recall him coming to her room and asking her if she could play him _Vivaldi's Summer_ all so clearly almost like they were eleven again and in her small like a closet room.

'Well?' he asked his voice returning to his normal firm, collected and a bit arrogant tone, 'Will you start already or should we continue in this meaningless chat?'

Maybe she could call him Mr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde depending on his mood swings.

The fall was so unexpected it forced the air out of her lungs for a few moments. She must have tripped over her own foot and before she knew it, she was on the ground.

Immediately she grabbed her violin case and opened it ignoring the man's question if she was alright. Her fingers carefully ran over the instrument inside her case trying to feel any crack or damage. Luckily, she didn't feel anything out of the ordinary, so she let out a relieved sigh.

'Are you hurt?' she finally heard him as before she shook her head, 'No, I was worried it damaged the violin.'

'You could have cracked your skull open and yet the violin is your first priority,' said the man, and Vanya could hear the sharp smile in his face without looking at him. His words were maybe meant to be mean, but they didn't feel that way.

She turned toward him a bit and with how close they were she could even see the smile now. It was so familiar though.

'It's my most valuable belonging,' she said still eyeing the smile on his face for a brief moment realizing the man put his hand on her back as he was squatting next to her. She realized this was the closest she was to the man, and that she could see his face far clearer than before. It wasn't just his smile, there was something very familiar about him altogether.

'Wouldn't you always check on your most valuable belonging first?' she asked quietly not sure why, since they were the only ones there.

For a moment, Vanya had the wildest thought the man would kiss her with the way he looked at her like she suddenly figured out a secret, and he was torn whether to run away or hold her close. She knew it was a crazy idea, but she couldn't help it as even the air around them felt suddenly charged with electricity and expectation of what would happen next. Her heart was beating faster and she felt blood gathering inside her cheeks making them red and warm.

Suddenly his hand flew to her arm and squeezed it hard enough that Vanya held her breath waiting. Then all of a sudden, he let go and Vanya felt cold all over her body like he stole her coat on a winter day watching him stand up and offering her his hand.

He helped her up easily almost causing her to stumble again just by how quick it was. Since he was older, Vanya wouldn't think he would be strong enough to do so, but he did and even handed her the violin case.

She took it and made her way to the stage without a single word, not even a thank you, but wondering if it was all in her head or not. She also wondered if it was a form of restraining for him. If he grabbed her to make sure she wouldn't do anything, and he would calm himself. But maybe that was in her head as well. She was thinking too often about Five. She had a special relationship with him, and she cared for him, and he had this special place in her heart. Now this man was nice to her for the first time in a very long time so she was just projecting and making up feelings onto him. She just needed to take a couple of deep breaths and step away from the situation.

She played not even counting the mistakes she made. The man was gone before she got back to where he was sitting, but she didn't expect him to stay anyway.

* * *

When Vanya got the twentieth bouquet, she decided to investigate bribing the receptionist with some coffee and promise to tell her what she found out. The woman loved to gossip.

Melissa helped her figure out the name of the flower delivery company, and on a free day, Vanya went to visit. To be honest, she wasn't sure what was she expecting with that. She would maybe get the man's name at best. Would she look him up? Would she confront him? Go to his work?

Definitely not. She could feel getting more and more anxious just by thinking about it. She wondered why couldn't she just get his name out of him like a normal person would and why was he so difficult. She also wondered why was she so obsessed and interested in difficult people going back in her mind to the first person who used to be like that.

'Ah, so you're Ms. Hargreeves,' said the girl in the front giving Vanya even more nerves than she had before, 'Yes?'

'The flowers are ordered by phone, but I have to tell you it's the strangest thing ever,' said the woman and brought out a large exercise book, 'People usually order either a few days ahead or yearly, you know. Like five years ago he ordered flowers for his mother's birthday every year on the same day,' she said, and Vanya nodded as if she was interested and understood while peeking at the terrible handwriting.

'And then there's your case. The man calls and orders flowers for you always stating a day. Sometimes a week ahead, other times a month ahead, once he ordered flowers for you in 1999, can you imagine?' asked the woman with a laugh no doubt finding amusement in the situation while Vanya's heart stopped.

'You're smiling. Oh, you know who the prankster is? Seriously, he started ordering the deliveries when my dad was still in charge,' said the woman shaking her head and Vanya nodded not realizing she started to smile before she pushed it down a bit and nodded finally feeling that every piece was falling into place.

_Of course, you would complicate things as much as possible, you jerk_.

* * *

The next time she had practice, Vanya came earlier and waited at where she thought she remembered the man liked to sit. It took him ten minutes to get there as she heard the door open and then remained open for quite a while before finally, she heard them close and the softest footsteps she could imagine to follow. She tried to recall if his footsteps were always like this but couldn't. Maybe he learned that in the Academy when he needed to be as quiet as possible to attack or maybe it was something he picked up later wherever he was.

Either way, she waited until he got to her row and sat down next to her.

Vanya watched out of the corner of her eyes as he performed his ritual of putting aside his hat and undoing his coat and then suit buttons.

'Will you not be playing today?' he asked, but instead of answering she replied, 'You missed dinner.'

If he was shocked that she said that, he didn't let it show just remained still looking in front of him rather than at her, 'Then again you missed almost fifteen years of dinner.'

He sighed, 'It's complicated.'

She almost chuckled at that wondering how bizarre it was to see your closest person, someone who meant and still does so much to you and to go about the reunion after not seeing each other for almost a decade and a half by staring to an empty stage several inches away from each other, and yet not being able to hug that person, touch in any way or even look at. They were really a messed-up pair.

'More complicated than not saying who you are and sending flowers on random dates because you can't say out loud you like my playing?' she asked and heard him groan before she caught him brushing his hair in a nervous and manic way, 'Yes.'

She waited for him to say something else, but when he didn't, she didn't even feel upset, just a bit numb. It was always like this in the Academy. She wasn't involved in the missions. She didn't have to know things, and with more and more times, they decided she didn't have to know anything not just about the mission but everything about them.

She thought it would be different. She thought they would talk, and she would get answers to her questions. Where did he go? Why was he older than them? Why couldn't he tell her who he was? Why couldn't he come back? Why did he have to be so difficult about it all? Why despite it all she couldn't help herself but to feel the way she did about him? Even now just sitting next to him and knowing it was him her heart was beating so fast, and she never wanted the moment to end.

She shook her head, 'Things were always like that with you. I shouldn't be surprised.'

Looking at the empty stage, Vanya wondered if she should go to play, but found it impossible to move. She wished he would say something to make this feel less like a gloomy funeral, but didn't even know what he could say which would serve as such an ice breaker.

After another few minutes past with no one saying anything and the tension becoming too much for her, she stood up trying to walk to the other end avoiding anymore contact with him when she felt him snatch her wrist and hold her in place.

'Sit with me for a bit,' he said just as quietly as she did last time, 'just for today.'

Pain was always a tricky subject to Vanya. With adding years, she supposed people didn't get a taste of the physical kind unless they got injured. As for the emotional one, she always had her bottle of pills she could count on to keep her above it at least for a while until it just go away.

But in the dark of the music hall, she could see his pain radiating from his face clearly.

Vanya took her seat again and after a moment, Five's hand moved from her wrist to her palm over her fingers before they linked in a tight grip, so tight almost as if neither of them wanted to let go.

She could use a pill right about now to numb the pain the way she usually did, the way she was thought, but didn't go for it. Somehow being in pain with someone you loved made it worth it and barrable to go through a bit longer.

* * *

**Act III – Number Five**

Five jumped to Vanya's new room and set the violin case into her closet before he went to her table and made some space for the vase with the flowers he got her. They were lovely as always. A lot of times when he went to hear Vanya play he could see the flowers waiting for her at the reception, and he could calculate when did he need to arrange new ones for her based on the time he knew tulips could survive in a vase.

He started with the ritual of sending her flowers two months after he was officially allowed on missions for Commission. Whenever, he had the time, and if he was close to the years Vanya worked for the Icarus, he ordered new ones with the date he needed them to come and a note, he dictated to the man and then the woman who worked in the flower's shop. He tried not to roll his eyes as he could hear their smirks and smiles whenever they repeated his words back to him to check them.

It went on for years until he finally managed to get back away from the Commission, but he didn't have time to talk to Vanya about it then. Even now he always found excuses not to talk to her about it mainly the one which forced him to wear his shorts and old Academy jacket, and for people to assume he was her son.

Some people found it easier to talk about their feelings than others. Growing up the way Five did in a house of a man incapable of any form of affection and then in the apocalypse with no one around but his trusted companion, Delores, made it even harder for him to be that person. Five knew what he felt…sort of. But to put it into actual words and discuss it with his siblings or Vanya was out of the question for the majority of the time even if he supposed he got a bit better at it when he patted Luther on the back the other day and made Klaus a sandwich without being a dickhead while praising Allison's last movie. Baby steps.

Vanya came to the room holding onto the vase. When she saw him, she smiled a bit and continued inside closing her doors behind her.

He watched her in silence as she set the flowers making sure they got just enough sunlight. She looked different, and yet the same. He remembered the first time he found a photo of her on the back of her book, he couldn't believe that the little girl with bangs falling over her eyes grew out to be this _woman_. He couldn't explain how he felt at that moment, some part of him was angry, another part sad, and then another happy. He was _so_ happy to see her, to see her face even with a slight smile just as he remembered and feel the warmth he used to feel every time he asked her to play for him. But he was still sad and upset all of that happened without him being around.

Vanya was right that he liked her playing, but not why he liked it. The music itself was amazing, and she was very gifted so it was enjoyable. Sure, classical music did make it easier to focus, but there was something not possible to explain with words enchanting whenever Five saw Vanya close her eyes and play. It was incredibly passionate and full of life in absolute contrast to person she was any other time growing up, and Five couldn't get enough of seeing her like that. Maybe that was why not only did he leave the notes behind, but also went to hear her play and see her. Even if from far and distance until she caught him not giving away he was there. He couldn't help it. He… _missed_ her in a way it caused him physical pain knowing he could go see her, just to see her, just for a moment and listen to her play, and not go. She was the only thing, he couldn't leave behind, not completely at least.

'Thank you,' she said before looking at him.

'You were excellent,' he said and put his hands behind his back, 'As usual.'

She hummed, 'I see. But that means I'm starting to get repetitive if I'm always excellent. I'll have to do better next time.'

He smirked at that looking at her for a moment. She looked lovely today in the afternoon sun like a fine painting. She looked breathtaking and the urge to spontaneously touched her again rose from his chest. He cursed his hormonal growing teenage boy body that was starting to make it hard to sleep at night or breath in her presence at times.

He coughed a bit, 'Uh, the others think you have a suitor.'

She blinked, 'Hm?'

'The flowers,' he nodded, and Vanya sighed, 'They're going to make it into a big deal, aren't they?'

Five nodded. Both of them knew their siblings two well to expect anything other than chaos and disaster to come out of it, 'If in the next few minutes we hear the front door and car they're already on their way to the flower shop.'

She put down her jacket and put it over the chair, 'So what will you do when they ask?'

'Nothing. When you figured it out I employed a new shop and complicated it enough for them to not figure it out at least for a while,' he said, and Vanya rolled her eyes, 'I have a feeling that is a jab at them not being smart enough.'

'Which is why you didn't fall down to their category,' he said with a shit-eating smirk that made her chuckle again.

She then picked up the envelope with the note from her jacket and looked at him, 'The note was nice as always.'

Her eyes momentarily drifted to her closet, and Five smirked, 'You can put it into your shoebox along with the others. I know where it is.'

'Snooper,' she teased, not in an accusing way, but it still forced Five to cross his arms in displeasure, 'Don't overthink it. I get bored. I've been through everyone's closets,' he said knowing his face showed the disgust he felt when he thought about how much of a horrible idea that turned out to be, 'And believe me I paid the price in the form of Klaus's fashion choices and…toys.'

That got a laugh out of her that maybe lifted Five's spirits a bit.

He took a deep breath before he let his hands nervously fall to his side. It was something he wanted to talk to her before but wasn't sure how to bring it up until now. Then again, he wasn't sure how to bring it up now either, but a part of him was tired of this dancing around each other. After she figured out who he was, she let him be, have his space and work, and just enjoy her playing, the way she did when they were younger, and he was grateful for it because he needed it to get back to her permanently. But now, he felt like he should make his intentions clear.

'Remember, that one time in the music hall, you asked me if didn't everyone always check their most valuable belongings first,' Five said wondering if the room had gotten hotter.

She looked at him again with a calm and understanding expression on her face, 'You were right. I also always check on my most valuable belonging first which is why you were the first and only one I actually…,' he stopped talking wondering how was it he could run for twenty minutes without sweating and yet now his palms felt like they could make their own oil while his heart was trying to break free from his chest.

'What I'm trying to say…and It's really not something I'm good at…uh, I care for you, a lot,' he said and honestly didn't understand how could be such a rambling mess right now. He felt like he should hit under a rock.

Luckily, her smile was delicate which reminded him just why did he care for her so much, 'I understand, and I'm glad.'

He nodded not sure what to say or do next other than to grin like an idiot, 'Good, I'm glad too.'

She looked down at her shoes, but he could tell she was blushing a bit before she looked back up, 'Maybe we should tell the others? Just so we don't shock them?'

He crossed his arms and pressed his back against her desk, 'Honestly, I would very much enjoy seeing what they could come up with.'

He couldn't hide the delightful look from his face, 'I'm sure it will be entertaining.'

'You're horrible sometimes, you know that?' she asked and walked closer to him looking at him. He had gotten taller. Not by a lot, but last time they were looking into each other's eyes now he was slightly taller than her.

'And yet you like me,' he shot at her surprised he had the courage to do so.

She shoved him into the side, 'Just a little bit.'

They shared a look and smiled at each other calmly, and Five moved just a little bit closer to her. They had time. They could work it all out as long as they felt the same way that he needed at that moment they did.

When they heard the front door open and closed and started to laugh.

**Koniec**

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Hey, thank you for reading and the support, I hope you enjoyed it, and that everyone is okay. Stay safe.


End file.
